spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor X
: Looking for another article with the name Professor X? Check out the Professor X disambiguation page. Charles Xavier, aslo known as Professor X, is a telepathic mutant, the leader of the X-Men, and mutant rights activist. He is considered one of the most if not the most powerful telepath on Earth. History Early life Childhood Relationship with Moira MacTaggert Meeting Eric Lehnsherr As a young adult Charles Xavier met Erik Magnus Lehnsherr sometime after the end of an unspecified war. Both of them worked at a psychiatric hospital. While working together they became good friends. While working at the mental hospital Xavier secretly used his telepathic powers to heal those affected by psychological trauma. Magnus even assisted Xavier and together they helped patients rediscover the joy of life. However, remnants of the army attempted to re-take control of the country. The soldiers broke into the mental hospital and abducted several of Xavier's patients. Xavier and Magnus worked together to save what patients they could. During this time Xavier and Magnus revealed to each other that they were mutants. Magnus used his magnetic powers on the soldiers and nearly killed them. However, he was stopped by Charles Xavier. Xavier told Magnus that his violence and anger wouldn't solve anything and that they must use their powers to bring peace to mankind. However, Magneto had seen too much death and his view on humanity had become jaded. Xavier and Magnus's different views on mutant/human relation drove a wedge between them and they became enemies. Magnus later dubbed himself Magneto and began to build an army of mutants. Magneto and his followers attacked power plants, factories, and government buildings in an effort to disrupt human society paving the way for mutant domination. However, Xavier was able to stop him and Magneto went into hiding for several years. Shadow King Crippling Later life Sabretooth During Beast's trial, Sabretooth attacked the courthouse. The X-Men managed to subdue him and they brought him to the infirmary at the mansion. While there Xavier and the other X-Men learned that Sabretooth had history with Wolverine when Wolverine attempted to kill him. Professor X then began telepathic therapy sessions with Sabretooth to try and calm his animalistic nature, similar to what he did with Wolverine. These sessions did not work. However, Professor X still wanted to help Sabretooth. While the X-Men were facing Magneto, Jubilee was left at the mansion to watch Sabretooth. Sabretooth tricked Jubilee into releasing him from his shackles and attacked her. Sabretooth then revealed that he was really working for Magneto that that he was sent to the Xavier Mansion to take control of it. Wolverine soon arrived and rescued Jubilee. As Wolverine was about to kill Sabretooth, Professor X stopped Wolverine and told him that he could not take revenge on Sabretooth. However, Jubilee revealed that Wolverine stopped Sabretooth from killing her. As Sabretooth escaped Xavier realized that he could not see Sabretooth was a threat because he was blinded by his idea for peace between mutants and humans. Facing Magneto When Magneto attacked a chemical plant the X-Men arrived to stop him. However, they were all easily defeated by Magneto. Moments later Professor X arrived and confronted Magneto himself. Magneto offered Xavier a chance to join him. However, Xavier refused. Magneto called Xavier a fool but Xavier said that he would not wage war on six billion humans after all the suffering they had seen. As Magneto was about to kill Xavier, Xavier used his telepathic powers to force Magneto to see his memories of his childhood while in a concentration camp during World War II. Magneto war horrified by what he saw and fled Metro Chemical. Master Mold and the Sentinels The X-Men later learned that Senator Kelly had been kidnapped by the Sentinels and Master Mold was planning to replace his brain with a computer along with every other world leader. While the X-Men fought the Sentinels, Professor X flew the Blackbird, which he had filled with explosives, into Master Mold and destroyed him. Savage Land On orders from Mister Sinister, the former X-Man, Morph, disguised himself as Magneto and contacted Professor X. Morph told Xavier that he was in danger and needed his help. Morph then sent Professor X some coordinates leading to Antarctica. When Professor X arrived at Antarctica he found Magneto and saw that he was alright. That was when Professor X learned that Magneto had actually received and distress message from him. Professor X and Magneto then realized that something strange was going on. Just then an avalanche started on the mountain they were on and were forced over the side. Xavier and Magneto survived the avalanche and found themselves in a rain forest located in Antarctica. Magneto explained to Xavier that they were in a place called the Savage Land which was a jungle hidden in Antarctica that was populated by dinosaurs. Xavier and Magneto also learned that they no longer had their powers and some how Xavier was now able to walk. They were then attacked by residents of the Savage Land that were riding pterodactyls. Xavier and Magneto then fell over the side of the mountain and fell into the river below. However, Professor X and Magneto survived the fall and washed up on dry land. Shortly after washing up on land Professor X and Magneto were attacked by a tyrannosaurus rex. As the t-rex chased Xavier and Magneto they ran to a geyser. Magneto even threw a rock at the t-rex so it would follow them. Magneto was able to keep the geyser between them and the t-rex. As the t-rex leaned over the geyser it spewed hot water in the t-rex's face. The water was so hot it caused the t-rex to pass out. Vertigo, one of the mutates Magneto created, appeared to Magneto and Xavier. Vertigo told them to surrender so she could make their deaths as painless as possible. Xavier attempted to reason with Vertigo. However, Vertigo used her power to induce extreme vertigo in Magneto and Xavier. As they crossed a rope bridge Magneto nearly fell to his death because of the dizziness Vertigo was causing. However, Xavier was able to catch Magneto and they made it to safety. Xavier and Magneto later came to a village that had been decimated. Magneto told Xavier that the last time he was in the Savage Land the Fall People who lived in the village were living in peace and wondered what happened. A Savage Land mutate named Barbarus then approached Xavier and Magneto. Magneto told Barbarus that he did not create him and the other mutates to cause unwanted destruction. However, Barbarus revealed to Magneto that he and the other mutates on the Savage Land were following a new master. Barbarus then tried to capture Magneto and Xavier. Barbarus nearly killed Magneto because he didn't have his powers. However, Xavier threw a spear into a bee hive and the bees went after Barbarus. Xavier and Magneto then ran away. Professor X and Magneto were later captured by a Savage Land mutate named Amphibius. However, when Amphibius was attacked by a dinosaur, Professor X and Magneto were able to escape. Professor X and Magneto later made it to Magneto's old citadel. Xavier and Magneto then heard a woman named Shanna scream. They saw that Shanna was being attacked by a humanoid pterodactyl named Sauron. Xavier tried to save Shanna but was stopped by Magneto. Magneto then told Xavier that Sauron was extremely powerful and that they would not be able to defeat them even if they still had their powers. All Xavier and Magneto could do was watch helplessly as Sauron picked up Shanna and flew away with her. Eventually Professor X and Magneto made their way back to the mountain they originally met at when they first arrived at the Savage Land. Both of them then began to climb the mountain so they could get to Xavier's jet and leave the Savage Land. However, while climbing the mountain Xavier and Magneto were attacked by people riding pterodactyls called Sky Riders. Xavier and Magneto were able to defeat the Sky Riders. Xavier and Magneto eventually reached the top and found Xavier's jet. However, they found Magneto's mutates waiting for them. Xavier and Magneto fought the mutates but without their powers they were easily captured. As the mutates were taking Xavier and Magneto to their master, they were rescued by a Savage Land native named Ka-Zar. However, Ka-Zar attacked Magneto and said that if he hadn't created the mutates his wife would not be a prisoner and his people would not be slaves. Ka-Zar then attacked Magneto but was stopped by Xavier. Xavier told Ka-Zar that whatever Magneto did in the past he was not responsible for his current problems. Ka-Zar, Professor X, and Magneto then decided to raid the citadel and free the enslaved people of the Savage Land. Later that night Professor X, Magneto, and Ka-Zar broke into the citadel. However, when they got into the citadel they discovered that the mutates were waiting for them. Ka-Zar managed to escape but Professor X and Magneto were captured. A short while later Mister Sinister revealed himself to Professor X and Magneto and they learned he was the master the Savage Land mutates always spoke of. Mister Sinister then revealed to Xavier and Magneto that the reason they could not use their powers was because a machine he created was blocking them, but an unforeseen side effect of the machine was that Professor X could now walk. Mister Sinister then had Sauron use his mind control powers to make Professor X telepathically contact the X-Men and have them come to the Savage Land. Mister Sinister later locked Professor X, Jean Gery, and Magneto in a cell and revealed to them that he was planning on using their DNA to create an army of super mutants. However, the X-Men later arrived and managed to destroy the machine that was negating their mutant powers. However, because the machine was destroyed Xavier was once again crippled. Lilandra and the Shi'ar Distress message Xavier's dark side Meeting Lilandra Spider-Man When Spider-Man discovered that he was mutating into some kind of inhuman creature he sought out Professor X for help because Spider-Man heard that Xavier was the world's leading expert on genetic mutation. As Spider-Man arrived at the Xavier Mansion he was confronted by the X-Men who attempted to capture him because he broke into their home. As the X-Men caught up with Spider-Man, Professor X arrived and put a stop to their fight. Xavier then asked Spider-Man what he wanted to which he replied that he wanted to talk to him. Spider-Man then told Xavier of his furthering mutation and asked if he could cure him. However, Professor X told Spider-Man that his work was not to cure mutants but to train them and help then accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man left the mansion. Later on when Herbert Landon was transformed into a giant mutant monster Xavier learned of this through a news feed and alerted the X-Men to help Wolverine, Beast, and Spider-Man help fight the creature. Helping Juggernaut Kidnapped psychics Possessed by Shadow King Assassination Failing health Return Later on the Shi'ar managed to cure Xavier and her returned to Earth. During this time Xavier once again began to lead the X-Men. Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. It is unknown what happened to Professor X in this timeline. It is possible Professor X was either killed or taken to a detention camp to be executed. This timeline was erased when the X-Men saved Senator Kelly from being assassinated. Powers and equipment Powers Professor X is the most powerful telepath on Earth and is able to read other peoples minds and see their memories. While telepathically communicating with others Professor X can appear as an astral form to others. Xavier can create realistic telepathic illusions. Once Xavier's dark side manifested and his mind created an illusion of himself that was evil and attacked the X-Men. Professor X also has the power to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. Professor Xavier can also appear before others in his "astral form." In the astral form Xavier resembles a spirit and his body is transparent. In his astral form Xavier can travel to the astral realm. While there Xavier can use his powers to create objects made out of psychic energy. In this plane of existance Xavier has battled other telepaths such as the Shadow King. Xavier can also focus his telepathic powers into a psychic blast that can temporarily shut down a persons mind and cause them to pass out. Xavier can control other people's minds. Xavier has the ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or group of people. Equipment Cerebro is a computer created by Professor X. Cerebro could be used to enhance his own telepathic powers. Professor Xavier could use Cerebro to locate mutants all over the world. Cerebro also allowed Professor Xavier to translate and understand Shi'ar writing. Cerebro was also frequently used by Jean Grey. Additionally Charles Xavier used a hover chair instead of a normal wheelchair. In the comics While in his mothers womb Charles Xavier sensed that his twin sister, Cassandra Nova, was evil. Xavier then used his telepathic powers to kill Cassandra Nova. While Xavier survived Cassandra Nova died at birth. During the Korean War, Xavier and Kain Marko were drafted into the military and served in the same unit. During this time Xavier was present when Kain Marko found the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak which transformed him into the Unstoppable Juggernaut. After Charles Xavier stopped an alien named Lucifer from starting an invasion of his people on Earth, Lucifer dropped a huge stone block on Xavier’s legs which crippled him. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Til Death Do Us Part, Part I *Til Death Do Us Part, Part II *Whatever It Takes *Red Dawn *Repo Man *X-Ternally Yours *A Rogue's Tale *Beauty & The Beast *Mojovision *Reunion, Part I 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge Trivia *While casting Professor X in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like Leonard Nimoy, Fredric March, and a non-comedic Leslie Nielsen. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters